Taken
by FFA Member
Summary: When Hiccup doesn't come back from a short flight, Berk begins to wonder if Hiccup took off, due to the pressure of his new fame of taking down the Red Death. However, when Toothless is found caught in a hunters net, all hope seems lost. This is going to be a dark story of Hiccup being kidnapped. There will be abuse, and possible CP by a parent. Again, this is a dark story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't have a beta for this story. If anyone would like to beta, please let me know.**

**I only wrote a short piece, I wanted to test out the water to see if it's something worth writing. **

Hiccup sat on the edge of the cliff, his feet dangled loosely. The waves of the ocean gently slapped the shore, making a shhh sound. A light breeze blew through the young boy's brown hair. He glanced to his right side, there laid his majestic Night Fury, Toothless. "Well Bud, so many things have changed." He mumbled, more to himself than to his dragon. "We saved Berk from the Red Death, Stoick has accepted the dragons and me." He sighed, "Astrid and I are a thing." He said with a sly grin. "Who knew I had to almost die to get her to actually kis..." His voice broke off, at the sound of a stick breaking behind him.

"Grrr," Toothless growled. His eyes narrowed to something in the woods. He lowered his head, then pulled his lips up to expose his sharp white teeth. Teeth that could break one's bones.

"What is.." Before Hiccup could say anything, a net shot out of the trees, wrapping its self around the dragon. "TOOTHLESS!." Hiccup ran to his dragon, the net was not something he'd seen before. It was jet black, almost like Toothless himself. Rawhide, wire, and material he couldn't place was braided together, preventing his dragon from getting free.

"Get him!" An orotund voice sounded behind him. Before Hiccup could turn to protect himself, forceful arms grabbed him from behind. His arms were painfully wrenched behind his back. A rancid cloth was shoved in his mouth, to prevent him from screaming for help. Something sharp hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

**TBC. What do you guys think so far? Should I keep writing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long. **

**All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta yet. **

_"How can you be so clumsy?" Stoicks voice boomed throughout the village, causing the young child behind him to cower. "Not only did you catch fire to Gobber's shop, but you could've killed yourself." He shouted with both fear and rage. It was not a secret that the Chief was disappointed in his son, but seeing his son almost die in a fire was too much for him. It stirred things deep down, things that he hid when Valka had been carried off. Watching his seven-year-old son almost die because of his stupid ideas brought fear to the fearless leader. _

_"I didn't mean to," a soft voice was heard. The villagers who'd crowded around had to strain to hear what the child had to say. _

_"He's gonna get it good," Snotlout snickered to the twins. _

_"Shut up," Astrid grumbled, as she punched the older boy. She'd grown up with Hiccup, but as each day came and went, she started straying farther away from him and more towards the little group. _

_"You didn't MEAN TO!" Stoic shouted, causing all the kids to flinch. "When will you ever grow up and learn to be normal? No matter what you touch, you ru..." He paused one look at the red puffy eyes of his..HIS child was too much. *Gods, what have I done? Punishing the child in front of the whole village!* He shook away his thoughts, then turned to the rest of the villagers. "Get on with your day, we need Gobber's forge up and running by tonight." He said in a stern voice, that left no room for argument._

"Ahmmm," Hiccup groaned, as his dream slowly started to fade. That was a memory he wished he could forget. Hiccup tried to open his eyes but quickly shut them. A tight knot in his stomach threatened to come up. He opened his eyes again, fighting through the pain. He tried to remember how he ended up laying on a cold hard floor. Nothing in this dark strange place seemed familiar. He tried to sit up, but the jarring pain brought him to his knees.

"I see the little prince is up," a voice taunted in the dark.

"Yes, we'll bring a pretty penny," another voice said, in a sing-song.

"Who are you?" Hiccups' voice was croaky from lack of water.

"You'll know soon enough," the stranger replied.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked. To his dismay, the only response was retreating footsteps followed by a door opening and shutting.

"Don't ye give em' no mind." A low voice called from across the room.

"Where am I?" Hiccup asked as he tried to sit up again.

"Yeh, ye ar' in a place where ya'll come n' go." The voice said back. "A place where ya'll don't stay long, cept' for me. I lost count, long ago." The voice paused, then started again. "Yes, to long, to long to count. Em' feed me good, yes. Work n' hard, days long. What ye name, boy who bring money?"

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair, he tried to keep up with the voice, but it seemed like he was speaking a different language. "Hiccup...I'm Hiccup. What's your name?"

"Hiccup? Hummm, not a gooden name, yeh. I haven many names, yes. Most used is, Slave. Don't rightly remember birth name. Sigurd call's me Siggy. Siggy good name."

"What am I doing here, Siggy?" Hiccup glanced around the room. He was in a small cell, in one corner, there was a chamber pot. Laying by the back of the wall, was a couple of black bear hides that made up a small bed.

"Yah, question ya'll ask. Question is always asked to Siggy." He gave a little giggle, making the room eerier. "Ye now slave, like Siggy. Ye not staying, ye make money. Ye be slave to new master."

Hiccups blood ran cold, how could this be happening? He was enjoying a nice sunny day with Toothless... "TOOTHLESS." Hiccup jumped up but crashed to his knees. His head pounded, it felt like it would explode.

"Nah, me ain't no toothless, I have em' two teeth." Siggy giggled as if someone said a joke.

"I need to get out of here," he muttered under his breath.

"Get the new one." A harsh voice cut through the air, sending shivers down Hiccups spine.

A tall muscly man with jet black hair made his way to Hiccups cell. "Auction's startin', ye'd make a pretty penny, dragon rider." He threw open Hiccups cell door, "it's amazin' how someone who's as week as you could mount to anything." He threw back his head, letting out a cruel laugh.

"If it's money you want, my father can give you it." Hiccup said as he tried not to panic.

"Oh look, the little runt is trying to get out of this." The man said as he grabbed Hiccup roughly by the shoulder. "Yes, you're a fine piece."

"Sigurd, hurry up!" A harsh voice sounded from outside. "We'll miss the auction if you wait any longer."

"A'right boss," Sigurd called back, as he pushed Hiccup towards the door.

The bright light shot daggers in his eyes, he blinked several times to rid himself of the pain. Through his scrunched eyes, he could see a large crowd gathering around a wooden platform. There were several other kids around his age who were chained together, being made to stand in front of the crowd. A few feet in front of them stood a husky man.

"Looks like we got one more for ya'll," the man on the platform said. "He doesn't seem like he'd be worth much. I doubt he can even hold a pitchfork." He said with a laugh. His eyes watched Hiccup like a hawk, as the boy was forced onto the platform. "I say we start with the weakest bunch, who wants to start us off with the fishbone?"

Hiccup stood frozen with fear and shock as he stood in front of the rough group. How could a peaceful day turn so badly? All he wanted was to get back home to Toothless. His head whipped around when he heard an old lady talking. She had short gray hair and dull eyes. It didn't seem like she would be so bad, she seemed almost lonely.

"Two chickens," an old short lady called from the front.

"A hog," a crazy looking guy with one eye called out.

"Two chickens, and an egg," the old lady shouted again.

"You're crazy old-timer," the one-eyed man said with a laugh. "Two hogs, and let that be the end of it.' He stared at the lady, challenging her to bid again.

Hiccups heart pounded, he could have sworn others could hear it pounding. The guy who was bidding against the old lady reminding him a bit of Dagger mixed with Sotlout then smashed together with Stoick. _This is not good, this is not good._

"SOLD! To Alcor, I'd say this one would last you a month... If that." The auctioneer said with a sneer.

"Please, just let me take this one." The old lady piped up. "He's no good for you, you work your slaves to hard. They die within a year of you having them, this one is to thin, he wouldn't last long." She pleaded. "I need one, but don't have much for the others, I can afford this one."

The one-eyed man pulled his lips up, exposing his sharp teeth. If one didn't know any better, they'd say the man sharpened his teeth to make them look like fangs. "What's wrong witch," he spat. "You can't even afford a slave." He turned to the rest of the crowd. "We put up with this witch living among us, but are we really going to let a beast lover buy a slave?"

"They aren't beast," she said softly. "Dragons are just misunderstood. We can learn so much from them. They are caring creatures, who won't hurt us."

Hiccup stared at her wide-eyed. If anyone would be able to help him escape, it was this lady. To his dismay, it seemed like the lady had said the wrong thing. The crowd started shouting insults and threats to the lady, while a guy with ropes made his way over to him. Hiccup took a step back when the guy reached for him.

"Don't move," the man said, as he backhanded Hiccup, sending the child to the ground. The man grabbed Hiccup by the hair, yanking the boy to his feet. The man shoved HIccup towards the one-eyed man. "Here's your slave, still don't think he'll do much for you."

"He'll be fine." The one-eyed man put a rope around Hiccup's neck, then led him away from the village. "Here on out, you do not speak unless spoken to. You will call me either sir or master. You will work from dusk till dawn, I don't care how tired you are, I don't care if you're hungry or cold. Disabidance will result in a beating."

Millions of thoughts ran through Hiccup's mind, he was being led like some sort of animal. He'd just been sold as a slave with no way back home. _I need to get out of here!_

The man made his way over to a boat where several others waited.

"Ey, I see ya got a slave but doesn't look like he's going to do much." A guy laughed, exposing his rotting teeth.

"Maybe not, Rollo. However, he didn't cost much and who knows, with some work he may get some muscles." The one-eyed man said while he dragged Hiccup onto the boat. "Set sail to home."

**TBC**


End file.
